Lo que significas para mi
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: OneShot Te amo Ginji y no importa si aun no te has dado cuenta, te lo diré algun día, hoy me conformo con abrazarte fuertemente [Shonen AÍ] Reviews


**Lo que significas para mi**

_ Por: Jenny Anderson_

El miedo es una de esas cosas que nunca he podido erradicar, desde pequeño el miedo a estado presente en mi vida de miles de maneras diferentes, era ese miedo el que me hace ser como soy, un tanto desconfiado un tanto rudo.

Pero tu has limado lentamente todas esas asperezas que había en mi interior, tu y tu voz que siempre es cálida tan llena de matices, tu y esa alma llena de bondad, no creo poder nunca externar lo que siento cuando me dedicas una sonrisa, una sonrisa solo para mi, una de esas sonrisas que provocan que mi corazón lata desbocado.

Y me da terror perderte, que en alguna de estas misiones te pierda, no lo soportaría, por eso me dedico a estar contigo día y noche, por que se que algún día tu querrás hacer tu vida lejos de mi, por que yo no soy para ti más que un amigo más.

Contigo he aprendido tantas cosas, aprendí a sonreír, aprendí a confiar, recupere la confianza en el mundo, pues encontré a alguien que era capaz de mirarme a los ojos sin temor, alguien que confía en mi ciegamente, sin importar la situación, sabes que jamas te abandonare.

Pero no creo que seas capaz de saber el por que, no creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, de lo importante que eres para mi, por eso me desespero cuando no tenemos dinero, por eso acepto cualquier trabajo que con lleve una paga, por que detesto verte pálido, por que detesto saber que te sientes mal, lo hago todo por ti, por que antes de mi, antes de mi existencia me importa la tuya.

Por que estas conmigo sin preguntar, por que confías en mi sin exigir respuestas, por que lo único que esperas de mi es mi amistad, por que cuando me veo reflejado en tus orbes cafés todo pierde sentido para mi y solo importas tu.

Por que eres mi mañana, con tu voz tan cantarina, con tu manera de ser tan espontanea con tu sonrisa tan limpia, por que eres mi tarde, con tus constantes quejas, con tu manera de meterte en problemas, de mirar la comida con reverencia, eres mi noche, con tu respiración pesada, con tu sonrisa cansada, con tu voz somñolienta con tus labios entre abiertos.

Pero también eres mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles, y no te das cuanta de que me muero de celos de la manera en que aquellas chicas te miran el pasar, de la forma en que Akabane te mira, quisiera borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo, pero me contengo, mientras observo como te mira y como lo miras tu a él, no te has dado cuenta, pero tras tu furia contra aquel personaje, en el fondo te sientes atraído hacia él.

y yo no puedo hacer nada, solo estar a tu lado, para evitar que te toque, mientras tu no quieres que te toque, pero me consumo de solo pensar que en algún momento tu querrás que te toque, entonces yo me acabare, el gran Midou Ban se quedara solo, y no podré hacer nada.

Ginji, deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas ver más haya, hasta que encuentres mi razón, hasta que te des cuenta de lo que tu significas para mi.

-"Sabia que te encontraría aquí"- Tu voz llega hasta mi y me doy cuenta de que he estado mucho tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos

-"Donde estabas?"- te pregunto, aun que se la respuesta Shido vino por ti esta mañana para decirte algo importante y tu lo seguiste dejándome atrás herido

-"Estas enfadado?"- Preguntas mirándome fijamente, de aquella manera adorable que me desarma por completo

-"Tendría que estarlo"- te pregunto, mientras observo la sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro

-"No tienes"- dices apoyándote en la baranda sonriendo contento

-"Y que era eso que Shido quería decirte?"- Pregunto por que detesto ignorar las cosas que te pasan

-"Ja ja, no lo vas a creer Ban, quería que lo acompañara a comprar algo para Madoka-Chan"- dices, el nudo en mi interior se afloja

-"No sabia que estaban juntos"- digo encendiendo un cigarro

-"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Ban"- dices tu, sin mirarme solo observando las luces de la calle

-"Ha que te refieres?"- Preguntó mirándote fijamente

-"Es tarde será mejor dormir"- me dices sonriéndome

-"Ginji"- digo intentando que me des una explicación, pero simplemente sigues caminando me resigno a seguirte, te detienes de pronto, haciéndome chocar con tu espalda, y golpear el suelo con mi trasero, te giras a verme, hay algo extraño en tus ojos, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

-"Siempre estarás conmigo verdad Ban?"- Preguntas de pronto

-"Claro que si tonto"- digo molesto, entonces siento tu abrazo a mi alrededor

-"Lo prometes?"- te escucho preguntar con voz débil y quebrada

-"Por siempre Ginji"- Te contesto

y es verdad, estaré contigo por siempre, mientras aun me permitas estarlo, por que lo que tu significas para mi es la eternidad, te Amo Ginji y no importa si aun no te has dado cuenta, te lo diré, algún día, hoy me conformo con abrazarte fuertemente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues estoy en el periodo de los one-shot románticos, y en esta fase estoy enamorada de los Get Backers, así que aquí lo tienen espero que me den su opinión, les dejo una parte de la cancion que me inspiro en este one shot, Y llegaste tu la interpreta  sin Bandera, ya sabes que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tu

no sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz

no sabia que existía un mundo así

No sabia que podría ser tan feliz

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción

no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón

y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazo

y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro

y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor

y llegaste tu una bendición

aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio

y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tu una bendición

aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu


End file.
